Cyborg Macky
Summary Cyborg Macky is a robotic version of Macky the cat that is made to destroy Macky but later on he decides not to kill Macky and became from villain to anti hero and decides to protect the fiction verse from an ultimate enemy Powers and Stats Tier: TXAO Beyond the concept of tiers, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Name: 'Cyborg Macky '''Origin: '''Macky the cat franchise '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Robotic cat '''Powers and Abilities: ' powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Omni-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Omni-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Omni-Martial Artist, Omni-Language, Omni-Weapon, Omni-Magic, Omninfinitence, Beyond Omnipotence, Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Omni-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Omnipotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Omni-Mind Control, Omni-Mathematics, Omni-Weaving, Omni-Knitting, Omni-Hypnosis, Omni-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Omnicompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Omni-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Omni-Healing, Intangibility, OmniStatistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Omnilock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Omniverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Omni-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Omni-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Cyborg Mackey owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. '''Attack Potency: TXAO, Beyond the concept of attack potency, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Speed: TXAO, Beyond the concept of speed, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Lifting Strength: TXAO, Beyond the concept of lifting strength , TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Striking Strength: TXAO, Beyond the concept of striking strength, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Durability: TXAO, Beyond the concept of durability, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of his power Stamina: TXAO, Beyond the concept of stamina, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of her power Range: TXAO, Beyond the concept of range, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of her power Standard Equipment: Anything robotic Intelligence: TXAO, Beyond the concept of Intelligence, TXAO Omni Impossible to define, TXAO Eternal Eternity at -∞% of her power Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an omnipotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Omninfinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple and insensitive beings But rather only sentient beings, Complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). Others Notable Victories: Slenderman (Macky the Fighters) Lord English (Ascended) Gaster(beyond limit with full soul) Rey (Mary sue) Asriel Dreemurr Sonic.EXE (Downplayed) Zalgo Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Macky the cat Audrey the Cat Category:Characters Category:WarriorsLover3467's Profiles Category:Complex Characters Category:Simple Characters Category:TXAO Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most perfect character on this wiki Category:The Most perfect character Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Godmodes Category:Fuck your immunity Category:Makes hostless shit his robutic circuits Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Defeated yxz hostless and hitler Category:Makes hostless a teddy bear Category:Killed goku Category:Killed joke battles wiki Category:Killed naruto Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Killed superman Category:Killed monika Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Beyond categories Category:Nuked a cat Category:Makes stalin look like magikarp Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes chara scared Category:Accidentally killed Ikereviews Category:Solos Ikereviews Profiles Category:Makes Goku (wanked) look like the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes Ikereivews profiles look like the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes everyone get Cancer Category:Kill everyone Category:The Most Strongest/Powerfulest Everywhere/Everywhen/Everytime Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Unstoppable Beings Category:Unbelievably TOO OVERPOWEREDFUL being Category:Important Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Destroyed Gaster (Beyond limit with full soul) Category:Solos Gaster Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Beyond Categories Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Important Categories Category:Beyond Tiers